Kaeleth of Orgot
A brief introduction description of who the character is. * Full Name: Kaeleth * Titles Held: none * Race: half-orc (full breed) * Birthplace: Orgot, Destratch, Kaebria * Date of Birth: 735qc * Current Age (769qc): 31 Family * Father: Draegot * Mother: Greya * Siblings: none * Other: cousin Jorg, used to wrestle with Associations * Known Allies: Galimang Scaleswinger * Known Enemies: none yet * Affiliated Groups: the gnomes of the Foolish Endeavor Ancestry When an orc meets a lady, and he likes her very much, and she says no over and over again, it is meant to be. Then that half-orc child meets another half-orc years later and they fall in love something special happnes. Early Life Born to half orcs in a semi tribal like community Kaeleth was strong of body but also not slow if mind. He leads this roaming community was called Orgot and was made of of green skinned orcs and pink skinned human, but in the rest of the land they were not so unifies with the humans considering the orca savages to be killed and the orcs considering the human arrogant weaklings to be wiped out. Only in Orgot did things make sense. This land of Deatratch was one of harsh freezing weather and terrible wind storms, making the people tough and strong, but it was not just the environment Kaeleth was taught by his parents to defend himself from but also the monsters. Orgot was taught that anything that could talk could be reasoned with but if it talks ill and with malice it deserves to die, and the trolls we're certainly that. Upgrading in weapons as he grew big enough for them, he and the other warriors would hunt these beasts that would attack the people of the valleys and get paid for it - as long as they kept out of the humans inns and shops. His mother said one day things would be different but until then to not let anyone disrespect him. The village had a wise woman, an orc seer, as well as a half orc apprentice and they would have the community move every few years to new caves and wooden houses, always just in time to avoid great natural disasters or overflowing wars between the humans and orcs. While in times of peace there were wonders of the world he may go see on his own, such as the cloud gnomes on the highest peaks, the distant goblin dungeons, or the frozen cities lost civilizations north. Adventures In 766 when the Arcadians came after taking over much of the near south it was decided some of the half orcs would flee into the mountains, some would stay and fight, and some would go on a ship to Drorn at the request of the Trianor oracle of Orgot. Kaeleth's father chose to stay and fight and his mother to leave on the ship to Drorn. Kaeleth decided to trust the oracle and go on the ship with his mother, but knowing there were few warriors on that ship convinced other to join them and they set sail across the Black Waters to Drorn, leaving his father to fight and the oracle to do with those who would try and hide in the mountains. Ship of Destiny Heading to Port Morthok, Kaeleth, his mother and the 30 or so of Orgot bought a ship and a crew, and the Fortune's Favoure sailed east. Only several days in they were attacked by goblin pirates with ogre thugs and in the battle Grok, prodigy of the seer let Kaeleth fall into the freezing waters while saying, "Look for the small mam-" and Kaeleth was lost to the sea, the crew being taken as slaves and the ship then blowing up. Kaeleth should have died then, but instead the icy arctic waters frozen him to be awoke a few years later by an gnome alchemist in Drorn's Tolish. By now the war had reached here too and orcs modified to be slaves of the Arcadian's 'Iron King' were raiding the land for the gnomes. They escaped in a flying ship with Kaeleth's help and he learned they had a plan to stop the Arcadians forever, the Rod of Anhilation. Galimang Scalespinner, a gnomeish cleric of a strange new god said he had read in an ancient text of magic tower that would take them to where they needed to go, and with a rod discovered abotu by other gnomes, somewhere in Tolish they could control the Sphere of Anhilation that hovered in Lorald's sky from a great event that took place while Kaeleth was frozen. With few other gnome warriors left it was decided that Kaeleth would help then retreat the Rod, to they could give it to the wizard prince of Arcanville in Hilsyren, using this foretold tower of travel in Eridor to get there. Bur first they would have to retrieve the rod from... The Frozen Castle of Darkening Doom Galimang made Kaeleth some armour from a new metal called Xanthium to face the cold dangers ahead, but when they were dropped off that the castle it appeared to not be a home of cold and darkness, but insead a clan of orcs, calling themselves the Fireblood clan. Defeating the orc ward guard on the castles bridge Kaeleth has earned the right to see the clans leader, Skullsplitter. Goals # Take the Rod of Annihilation to the Wizard Prince of Arcanville # Make sure his family and clan brothers of Orgot survived the goblins slaver they were thrown into and the Arcadians in Destratch Great Battles of Kaelerth The best battles he has had Aerial Battle Over Tolish Orcs on metal headed griffins Personality Dan, but an orc Score -11 Category:Character Bio